


Sam & Jack - In the darkness there was light — there was you

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - In the darkness there was light — there was you

 

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #1 - Light and Dark](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14371432&viewfull=1#post14371432)


End file.
